1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board, a method of manufacturing a circuit board, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, organic thin-film field effect transistors using an organic semiconductor material have been attracting attention as devices for replacing thin-film field effect transistors using an inorganic material such as silicon. This is because organic thin-film field effect transistors can be manufactured conveniently, the characteristics of the material can be changed by changing the molecular structure of the organic semiconductor material, and organic thin-film field effect transistors are more flexible, lighter in weight, and stronger than thin film field effect transistors using an inorganic semiconductor. Generally, an organic transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, a semiconductor layer, an insulating layer, and a substrate. An example of an organic transistor is disclosed in JP-A-2005-203728.
However, there are problems in that organic transistors have a large off-current and it is not possible to miniaturize the element. There is a problem in that the performance of organic transistors cannot be excellent since carrier injection between the source and drain electrodes and the organic semiconductor layer is not sufficient.